Pesadilla
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Hay sueños que parecen demasiado reales, esos llamados pesadillas. One-Shot. Faberry.


**Vi una imagen en Tumblr y esto simplemente vino a mi cabeza. **  
**So... espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

No puedes permitir que se case, no sin antes confesarle que la amas. Después de lo que sucedió con Beth prometiste nunca más ser cobarde, prometiste agotar todas tus posibilidades antes de darte por vencida, y eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Y es por eso que vas en tu coche a toda velocidad por la carretera, pidiéndole al cielo que no sea demasiado tarde y que logres llegar a tiempo. No quieres detener la boda (bueno, eso es lo único que quieres, pero no lo harás), simplemente quieres que ella sepa cómo te sientes. Quieres que sepa que ella es la única con la que te imaginas viviendo, que es la única que quieres que este contigo en tus peores momentos, que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, quieres tener hijos con ella, quieres ser la primera en pararte a aplaudirla en su primer obra de Broadway, quieres ser tu quien la acompañe a la ceremonia la de su primer Tony, quieres amarla toda tu vida y que ella te amé a ti.

Tu teléfono vuelva sonar avisándote que tienes un mensaje, es el tercero que recibes desde que saliste de tu casa. Te negaste a mirar los primeros, estaba demasiado concentrada en pisar el acelerador a fondo sin estrellarte, pero es el tercero y tienes miedo de que sea algo importante. Tomas tu celular del asiento del conductor, y abres la aplicación de los mensajes.

Todos los mensajes son de Rachel.

_17:45 "¡¿Dónde estás?!"_

_17:50 "Quinn, ¿dónde estás? No puedo hacer esto si no estás aquí."_

_18:00 "¡¿DONDE ESTAS!?"_

Al leer el segundo mensaje tu corazón se retuerce, deseando que ese mensaje signifique algo, pero tu mente te advierte que solo te quiere allí porque eres su amiga.

Desvías tus ojos de la carretera solo un segundo para contestar un rápido "Estoy yendo". Pero un segundo fue suficiente. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesito el destino para que no vieras al camión que venía de la calle contraria, directo hacia el lado del conductor de tu auto. Un segundo todo lo que necesito ese auto para estrellarse contra ti, y un segundo más fue lo que necesitaste para que toda tu vida pasase delante de tus ojos. Siempre creíste que eso era solo un dicho popular, que era imposible que tu vida pasara delante de tus ojos, y de alguna forma descubriste que era verdad, porque no fue toda tu vida la que viste, solo la viste a ella.

La primera vez que la viste. El primer Slushie que le lanzaste. El primer beso que le dio a Finn delante de tus ojos. La discusión que tuvieron delante del piano. Cuando te consoló después de que perdieras la corona. Cuando Finn le propuso matrimonio. Cuando ella te fue a buscar pidiéndote un concejo. Cuando dijo que sí. Cuando le gritaste que no se podía arruinar la vida casándose con Finn. Cuando anunciaron que se casarían después de las Regionales. Cuando le dijiste que la apoyarías, aunque eso te rompiera el corazón. Viste cada una de sus sonrisas, cada una de sus lágrimas. Recordaste cada canción que canto. Cada abrazo que te dio. El olor de su pelo. Su brillante sonrisa. Cada uno de los suéteres que uso. Cada pelea que tuvieron. Recordaste todo lo que habías vivido con ella.

La recordaste.

Y después fue todo negro.

Abres los ojos lentamente. Tu cabeza duele. Tu cuerpo duele. No hay nada que no te duela.

Pestañeas un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarte a la brillante luz blanca.

Tragas intentando de humedecer tu boca.

Cuando te acostumbras al lugar donde estas, recorres la habitación con la mirada y la vez. Allí esta ella, con una de sus manos sobre la tuya, sentada en una silla y utilizando la camilla en la que estas acostada como almohada.

Giras tu mano y aprietas la suya, haciendo que se despierte. Cuando te ve una lagrima corre por su mejilla, pero tú dices lo único en lo que eres capaz de pensar.

– **¿Te casaste?** – te mira confundida y te responde suavemente.

– **Eh, no Quinn. No puedo casarme si tu estas inconsciente.**

Ahora la que esta confundida eres tú. Pestañeas un par de veces hasta que tu mirada se fija en el anillo de diamantes que está en su mano izquierda.

En ese momento es que tus verdaderos recuerdos desplazan los del sueño.

Pidiéndole a Rachel que sea tu cita en el baile de promoción del primer año. Ambas saliendo hasta el último año. Arreglándoselas para mantener una relación a distancia, tú en Yale y ella en NYADA. Tú mudándote a Nueva York después de tu graduación (terminaste como mejor de tu clase). Proponiéndole matrimonio el segundo día de función de su primera obra en Broadway. Ella diciéndote que sí. Manejando desde tu casa a la de Santana para recoger el vestido de novia. El camión. El accidente.

Suspiras como si un gran peso hubiese sido quitado de tus hombros. La miras directo a los ojos, viendo todo el amor que te tiene. Le aprietas más la mano antes de hablar.

– **Oh, Rachel. Tuve la peor de las pesadillas. **


End file.
